


Sorrowspell

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Light Angst, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't destroy my heart... you're living in it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

"No time or place to take it slow  
And my head aches but I refuse to go!"

\- Motionless In White (Wasp)

 

Morgause had to finish this. She knew she should step cautiously not to hurt Morgana, but she also knew she has to tell Morgana what she feels to her is in vain before she clings to her and hurts herself. 

Morgana was drowning in sorrowspell. She saw Morgause moves her lips, but she could not recognize the meaning of the words. Morgause is not in love with her... so why did she act so... so coquettish, so flirtious???

Don't destroy my heart, thought Morgana, you're living in it. Morgause pressed her hand and then walked away. Morgana didn't understand what was she saying. Ideas of despair were running through her head. I dreamt of you suffocating me, bewailed Morgana's heart quietly, and the movement your hands wrapped around my neck and your thumbs pressed my throat I was still drowning in love which used to course through our veins and which still remains buried deep within my heart.

Morgana's heart rifted as Morgause turned her back and walked towards the angelic world Morgana could never reach, towards the world they were together. Morgana was walking through the darkness, her trembling lips whispering the verses of her fate:

"She's lost her sense of light,

She might not make it home tonight."

 

"My curse is to love you."

\- Moonspell (The Last Of Us)

 


	2. II.

"Your tongue like a knife  
Your eyes cut like daggers  
I don't feel a thing

'cause I'm so dead inside"

\- Asking Alexandria (The Black)

 

Morgana's form was cutting the rainy dark night. She was roaming aimlessly and filled with despair. When she was walking over the bridge, she stopped and thought, tears dripping from her eyes. She was watching the deep waters beneath, calling her to come. She was standing alone in the pouring rain and crying out loud:

"She is sad,

She is hurt,

She is dying,

She is alone,

She is lonely,

She is a mess,

She is judged,

She is ignored,

She is suicidal,

She is stressed,

She is confused,

She is fucked up,

She is depressed,

She is misunderstood,

She is tired, but still living,

She is hurt, but won't show it,

She is screaming, but is silent,

She is in pain but still smiling."

Morgana was smiling, but a teardrop cut her face as she put her pain aside. "She is me," whispers Morgana.

Morgause was gone and she will never ever in her life see her again. "Farewell," murmured Morgana quietly with tears in her eyes. "Farewell, my dear Morgause, for so you are to me." She closed her eyes as she made the last step in her life. And as the wind blew through her hair and the cold waters embraced her, she smiled for she knew she will be relieved of the burden and grief and pain.

 

"They shed their tears for nothing,

I feel sadness and sore!"

\- Elysium (The Feast Of The Dying Sun)


End file.
